


Delat Utrymme

by Ordbajsaren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordbajsaren/pseuds/Ordbajsaren
Summary: På en liten, liten avlägsen ö, i en mellanstor, mellanstor avlägsen sjö någonstans i norra Dalarna, bor Barbra Zitronen. Inte bara hon, utan hennes livs kärlek som avskyr henne, hans jävla hund, och Gilbert. Han är Barbras sorg, och hon klarar sig inte utan honom.





	

Med en suck stängde Barbra Zitronen sin ytterdörr, bärandes på sin sorg. Än en gång hade hennes livs kärlek och enda granne, den norske Kjell Giraff, avböjt hennes förslag om äktenskap. Hon kunde bara inte förstå varför. Spelade det verkligen någon roll att de aldrig någonsin har haft någon sorts romantisk interaktion? Kjell, åh snygga Kjell med ölmagen, han gick alltid runt och pladdrade om att de ”inte ens var vänner”, och hur de var ”allt för gamla för sådant trams”. Båg, tyckte Barbra. Han spelade säkert bara svår, som han den där Alexandro i en av hennes utslitna kärleksromaner.   
Hon drog av sig sin färgbestänkta gå-ut-hatt, och lade upp den på den nästan tomma hatthyllan.

Hon har läst betydligt mycket mindre på senaste tiden, kanske för att det var näst intill omöjligt för henne att urskilja bokstäverna. Hon kunde ju alltid be om hjälp av sorgen hon alltid bar runt på, men Gilbert avskydde ostiga saker, speciellt de som var riktigt långmognade. Det var ett vanligt karaktärsdrag hos sorgar, i synnerlighet de som kunde tala ryska, som Gilbert.

Schalen ska väck, in i schallådan med den. 

Sorgar var helt klart Barbras favoritdjur. Hon föredrog i alla tider fjäll framför hundpäls, och långa och smala svansar var helt enkelt mer sofistikerade än de korta, tjocka svansarna som satt på arslena på cockapooer. En sådan hund hade Kjell, och Barbra avskydde den med passion. Vaskenalle var dess namn, och Kjell spenderade allt för mycket tid tillsammans med den. Hur skulle Kjellan ha tid för henne om han behövde plocka upp bajs hela tiden? Sorgar var mycket bättre, för dem behövde man varken mata eller rasta. Det räckte med att plugga in Gilberts svans i ett eluttag över natten, så var han redo för upptåg nästa dag. Det betydde inte nödvändigtvis att det blev några upptåg, men det var väl tanken som räknades.

Apropå Gilbert, var hade han tagit vägen? Aja, han blev väl hungrig och kravlade sig iväg bort till matförrådet för glasspinnar eller något.

Nu när hon tänker efter, hur länge hade Gilbert bott här? Nog började han väl bli gammal också? Hur åldrades ens sorgar? Hon hade frågat Gilbert om en djupare förklaring på exakt vad han var, men han svarade alltid med samma gamla trudelutt om hur han var ”hälften sork och hälften mört av estnisk bakgrund” men var det ens möjligt? Kunde det vara någon modern nymodighet, som hon och Kjellapullan hade missat? Vad få visste var att Barbra, samt Kjell, faktiskt inte hade haft någon som helst kontakt med resten av världen på flera år – tack och lov, dagens ungdom – eftersom de båda bodde på en liten, liten avlägsen ö, i en mellanstor, mellanstor avlägsen sjö. Någon snubbe från regeringen som hade sett bättre dagar hade satt dem där och sagt att det var för vetenskapens skull, och sen gått och dött, och vips så var de bortglömda. Från början så fanns det där faktiskt en liten skruttig eka – och hur brukar det gå för skruttiga saker? Just det, de går sönder och helt plötsligt så är man strandsatt på en liten ö i norra Dalarna.

Barbra undrade vagt om det fanns kvar gofika kvar från gårdagens kafferep, kanske i det tomma undervattensgaraget?

Hon hade faktiskt inte mycket emot att sitta fast på en ö med sitt Kjellagull. Mat hade de för minst fyra år till, och om det skulle ta slut så var Kjell en baddare på att fiska. Vattnet i sjön var dessutom sött, och Barbra hade ett morotsland bakom sin stuga. Förresten så var de båda så pass gamla, så fyra år klarade de säkert inte ändå. Att bli begraven med Kjell som den ända gästen på begravningen var Barbra helt okej med. Gilbert skulle säkert ha något bättre för sig, typ att borsta tänderna eller något, och hundjäveln var inte ens inbjuden. Det gjorde ingenting att hon inte kunde måla längre, hon var lycklig här.

Det tomma garaget var – hör och häpna – tomt, men kaffebröd skulle hon ha, om hon så var tvungen att baka sitt eget. Till matförrådet bar det av.

Vad för sorts bröd skulle hon baka? Ambroisakaka, eller kanske några caramelliserade kardemummamuffins med en smaskig mangomousse till? En kokostoscakaka skulle nog kunna sitta fint, men det förra receptet hon provade var verkligen ingen höjdare, de blev så sega att hon hade chokladbitar i tänderna i flera veckor efteråt. Hm, nej, det ville hon inte uppleva igen, kokostoscakakor var av listan. Sötsuget hade gått ner tack vare minnet, nöja sig med vanligt bröd fick hon allt göra. Några saftiga yoghurtslimpor med havregröt lät väldigt frestande vid det här laget. Var hade hon nu gjort av bakplåtarna? Med det i tankarna och ny sprutt i stegen så tog sig Barbra till den stora, grå, dörren som ledde in i matförrådet. Dörren hade alltid varit både trög och tung, så hon hade tillslut flyttat på matbordet så att det höll dörren öppen dygnet runt.

Barbra hade varit nästan blind i det här huset länge nog för att kunna ta sig runt utan större problem, och ofta gick hon helt enkelt runt med ögonen stängda. Därför blev hon både förvånad och smått irriterad när hon gick in i någonting kallt och hårt med en smäll. Vem i hela friden hade ställt dit ett… kylskåp? Det kändes verkligen som ett kylskåp, men varför var det här? Det krävdes ju så mycket ansträngning när hon behövde förlita sig på de andra fyra sinnena hon hade, för guds skull, var i himmelens namn var Gilbert? Hon ropade på honom.

Inget svar. Jahapp, då blev det väl fram med kladderhandskarna. Efter drygt sju sekunder av att ofreda vad Barbra först trodde var ett kylskåp, så kom hon fram till att nå’t kylskåp, det var det då inte. Det var dörren till matförrådet, stängd. Barbras minne må vara lite dåligt, men den dörren hade hon då aldrig stängt. Då kan man ju undra vem som faktiskt hade det, fast de som gjorde det hade nog inte alla skruvar i, eftersom denna isolerade ö, bara beboddes av fyra varelser. Två av dem var inte större än en badboll, och om man då använder sig av simpel mattematik och räknar bort Barbra, så var det bara Kjell kvar. Men inte skulle Kjellismurregullet göra nå’t sådant? Han visste väl om hur Barbra föredrog sin köksdörr, för det var han som hade dragit dit bordet som höll fast den tunga dörren för några månader sen.

Barbra drog slutsatsen att det nog bara var vinden, och bar sig iväg tillbaka till Kjells stuga. Det var ingen idé att ens försöka öppna dörren, hon var inte stark nog. Om hon och Kjell kombinerade sina krafter så kunde de faktiskt få upp den, men ett sådant här tillfälle tänkte hon inte låta gå till spillo. Med lite gnäll om hur hon ”inte ooorkadee, Kjellebullen” och om hur hon hade så ”ooont, Kjellis, i aaarmarnaaaa” så skulle hon säkert få använda Kjellans kök i minst en vecka. Hon var så glad så att hon varken brydde sig om att Kjell inte hade någon god yoghurt hemma, eller hörde krafsandet ifrån en sorks vänstra bakklo från andra sidan av den stora järndörren.

Det tog, precis som hon trodde, en vecka tills Kjell fick nog och tvingade en ovillig Barbra till dörröppning. Det var ett förjävligt arbete, och Barbra var helt säker på att hennes förväntade levnadslängd gick ner med åtminstone tre månader på grund av ansträngningen. Efter en och annan droppe blod, en hel massa svett, men absolut inga tårar, så fick de upp den förbaskade dörren på vid gavel. Kjell släppte ut ett rejält avgrundsvrål, och Barbra förstod direkt att det betydde att hon skulle hämta bordet, för i helvete. Hon tog ett försiktigt steg bakåt, för att se om Kjellan kunde hålla upp dörren själv. Det var knappt, men gick gjorde det.

Hon skulle precis vända sig om för att gripa tag om sittälskade köksbord, när en djup, manlig röst, komplett med en grov rysk brytning avbröt henne.

”Barbra” sade den. ”Jag har väntat på dig.” Hon visste precis vem det var – Gilbert. Vad gjorde han här? Hade detta varit en dålig James Bond-ripoff så hade han säkert suttit i en sån´ där snurrstol, men eftersom det här inte var en dålig James Bond-ripoff så gjorde han inte det.  
”Jag har här varit instängd i en vecka nu”, nästan röt han. ”Jag tror att det är dags att vi ett litet snack har, du och jag, da?” Hon hörde Kjell stöna bakom sig – han höll fortarande uppe dörren. Hon inledde den knarriga processen för att vända sig 180°, men den plötsliga glimten av ren avsky i Gilberts ögon stoppade henne. 

”Vart är du på väg, cyкa?” 

Jesus Kristus, sen när blev Gilbert så assertiv? Barbra kände sig som en ren i ljuset av framlyktorna på en väldigt stor, rysk monstertruck. Hon hade helt förlorat förmågan att prata, men Gilbert verkade inte by sig om det. 

Gilbert öppnade sin fiskmun, och ut spottades ”Ya har av dig fått nog, din anustant.” Vad var detta? Barbra var helt lamslagen, men Gilbert bara fortsatte. ”Du spelar aldrig Fia med knuff med mig” – nej, för det var tråkigt – ”och du stinker likt en rysk sillbakelse,” – gjorde hon? – ”men av allt, värst är din lilla vana att alltid glömma mig.” Vad var det han babblade om? Inte var hon så pass elak, nej, hon var en snäll kvinna. Sorgen framför henne började räkna upp fler olika tillfällen då Barbra gjort livet surt för honom. Barbra kunde inte minnas den större delen av alla dessa tillfällen, men Gilbert såg så upprörd ut så att hon nästan trodde på honom. Nästan. Hon ville gå och hjälpa Kjell, men det var någonting i Gilberts tonfall som stoppade henne.

Hade Gilbert varit människa så skulle hans ansikte säkert varit en ful, blodröd nyans vid det här lagret. Han bara fortsatte och fortsatte med sina bisarra anklagerser. Han lät så genuin att hon började ifrågasätta sitt eget minne. Tänk om hade gått och blivit senil utan at märka det? Gilbert slutade plötsligt rada upp förgångna event. Köket låg i en kvävande tystnad i vad som kändes som flera minuter, fast den varade egentligen bara i några sekunder. Det var Gilbert som bröt den.

”Ja´ ska lämna dig, Barbra. För alla år, tack. Inte! Syke, bitch.”

”...va?”

Barbra märkte knappt ljudet hon utgav. Nu hörde hon väl ändå fel?

”Men det kan du ju inte göra!” flämtade hon. ”Vem ska leda mig runt?” Gilbert fnös hånande. 

”Det du, tant. Kan väl han gubben Kjell göra, han som du älskar så mycket.” Barbra såg det inte, men bakom henne så bleknade Kjell synligt. Det ville han undvika som pesten själv.

Barbra brast ut i gråt, och började okontrollerbart rabbla invändningar riktade mot Gilbert, Kjell bortglömd. Inte ens hon själv visste att Gilbert var så viktig i hennes ögon. Hon föll ihop i en rynklig liten kötthög på golvet, och Gilbert tog tillfället i akt, och flydde. Han sprang, så fort som han kunde, vilket inte var så snabbt. Han kravlade sig förbi Kjell (som nästan var död vid det här laget) och ut igenom köksdörren. Barbra tog sig desperat upp på ostadiga ben, och kvad ut en bön till Kjell om hjälp. Kjell kände att han skulle göra vad som helst, bara han fick släppa den fördömda dörren. 

Med nöd och näppe tog sig även Barbra ut i korridoren utanför, och Kjell klämde upp minst tretton olika stön, och med det, så gick dörren igen med en helt okej smäll. Pang. Barbra sprang så fort hennes uråldriga ben kunde bära henne, och Kjell flåsade efter henne. Han ville egentligen inte följa med, men han ville verkligen inte behöva leda runt Barbra, och det enda sättet att slippa det var att få tillbaka Gilbert. Tanten framför honom löpte som om det var rea på kalops, och det bara fanns ett paket kvar. Hon bokstavligen flög, om man ska tala bildigt, och hon stannade inte förens hon var ute ur sin stuga, och stod och spejade framme vid stranden. Kell joggade dit, och såg vad Barbra stirrade på. – Cirka två meter ut i vattnet såg han en gråbrun sorksvans. Den stod rakt upp i vädret, och rörde sig sakta ifrån dem. Det gick upp för Kjell att Gilbert var hälften fisk, så att han kunde andas under vatten var inte särskilt långsökt

”KJELL!” gallskrek Barbra. ”HÄMTA FISKESPÖET, FÖR I HELVETE!”

Oj. Där skrek hon väl lite för högt? Kjell undrade om han behövde träffa en öronläkare, och hur han skulle få tag på en sådan, medans han kutade med ny energi mot sin stuga. Det var tur att han fiskade så pass ofta, annars så skulle han säkert glömma bort var det låg. Han lyfte på ett gammalt mögligt tandborstfodral, och där, där låg hans stolthet. Han klämde sin svettiga hand runt sitt fiskespö, och lyfte upp det. 

Som en skjuten kanonkula sprang han tillbaka till Barbra. Hon manade på honom hetsigt. Han konstaterade att Gilbert nu var minst tre meter ut, och gjorde sig redo. Han andades. Allt hängde på honom i det här ögonblicket. Kjell höjde armarna, rätade på ryggen, och koncentrerade sig. Han svängde sitt trogna fiskespö bakåt, och med en snärt, så flög linan över hans huvud, och landade i vattnet med ett måttligt plask. Kjell, han var dock ingen höjdare på att sikta, så han missade Gilbert. Det var bara att dra in linan och försöka igen. Och igen. Och en gång till. Oh, den träffade nästan. Miss. Inte den heller. Under alla dessa misstag så försvann Gilbert längre, och längre bort, precis som Kjells förstånd, och Barbras allmänna livsglädje. De stod där i säkert tio minuter, eftersom Gilbert simmade väldigt långsamt, och Kjell var väldigt dålig på att träffa. 

Hela spektaklet slutade med att Gilbert lyckades med sitt rymningsförsök, och Barbra slängde sig i havet för att följa efter. Problemet med det var att Barbra var ungefär lika bra på att simma som Kjell var på att kasta en fiskelina på en specifik plats, så hon drunknade. Kjell orkade inte ens bry sig, och såg ut mot horisonten för att hedra Barbras livstid, men avbröt sig eftersom han kände hunger. Han gick tillbaka till sitt hus och sin hund, som säkert hade sovit igenom hela uppståndelsen, den lilla rackan. Han undrade vagt vem det var som faktiskt stängde Barbras opraktiskt tunga köksdörr, men kom för den andra gången idag på – han brydde sig inte. 

Med en suck stängde Kjell Giraff sin ytterdörr, bärandes på sitt fiskespö. Än en gång hade hans förföljare och enda granne, den svenska Barbra Zitronen, avböjt hans förslag om att lämna honom ifred. Han kunde bara inte förstå varför. Spelade det verkligen någon roll att han absolut hatade henne? Barbra, ugh, fula Barbra med hängbrösten, hon gick alltid runt och pladdrade om att de var ”gjorda för varandra, Kjellan”, och hur de var ”själsfränder, Kjellis”. Båg, tyckte Kjell. Hon tyckte säkert bara om honom för att hon ville ha en riktig man, som han den där Aluxiansrio i en av hennes utslitna kärleksromaner.

Han la´ ifrån sig sitt fiskespö, och placerade det under ett gammalt mögligt tandborstfodral på den nästan tomma stolen från trettiotalet.

Nu var han ensam. Äntligen.

Vänta, va?


End file.
